phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canderemy
Episode placement Is this real!!? Canderemy forever! Tpffan5196 23:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome that they'd make an episode named after a shipping. Especially my favorite one. (Gurgy) :Yep. Mobo85 found the source at Toonzone. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : :It's production code is 302, so does that mean that Season 3 is officially starting? 23:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Next month. YES! !!!! ^_^ Isabella and Lego Liker 00:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 is starting!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE you mean continuing. It starts with Make Play next Friday. Two unsigned posts in a row. Such a shame. "Make Play"/"Candace Gets Busted" is a Season 2 episode. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, John Colton Barry said Candace gets busted is Season 3. And someone else, said Rollerocast the musical was the Season 2 finale (It says so on it;'s page!), so anything after it is Season 3. Those 2 facts prove my point : If that episode are Season 3, another episode needs to be a Season 2 episode to fill missing production codes. Also, if it says "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" is the final episode, it probably means in production code and not broadcast order. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::"Make Play/Candace Gets Busted" has a 2xx production code, so it is part of Season 2. Mr. Barry most likely misspoke. Episodes of television programs are not necessarily aired in the order they are produced- perhaps one of the most famous examples as far as animation is concerned is the very first episode of The Simpsons, which was not aired until the very end of the first season due to the large number of retakes that were required because of the poor animation quality. Despite this, it still had a production number of 7G01, implying it was the first episode produced. Yer pal, Mobo85 03:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) There's no way he mispoke, becuase he typed it. And when typing, you think before you type. Only people with spelling mistakes get facts wrong. It's common for episodes to be aired out of production order, but NEVER would air a finale for one season before an episode before the finale, on Disney Channel that never happens. Besides, the production code came from Toonzone I think. Who you gonna trust, a writer for the show, or some website, no matter how accurate it may be. I reuse to accept that an episoe is from one season, when it already stated to in another. AND P&F episodes haven't aired out of production order since Season 1. Season 2 is pretty consient, why would it stop now? And R:TM simple has to be Season 2 finale, cuz it's been confimed AND it feels like one, what with Carpe Diem and all.—Stacy Ftw! 03:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know I can trust your post with that many spelling mistakes. Disney Channel does this sometimes, on Wizards of Waverly Place, the last episode of Season 1 is the fourth last episode aired in that season. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Another unsigned comment. Shame. I forgot to add my signature. Tpffan5196 03:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) There! I signed it! Make Play is in season 2 not 3 Episode title Despite it actually having a source, this seems really, REALLY likely to be a fake episode. Even trusted sources can be misinformed. -light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 10:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps it's simply a working title. 14:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope this is real. Otherwise, this is a fake episode by a very obsessed Canderemy shipper. I LOVE Canderemy, but we've already had a big incident about people making fake episodes surrounding their favorite shippings (Fake Swampy Crisis, for example). And even though I LOVE Canderemy, I would NEVER create fake episodes about them. Tpffan5196 16:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : As the person who created this page based on info from a reliable source, I assure you I would never create a fake episode page period (and as someone who considers shipping unhealthy for children and other living things, I would definitely never create a fake episode around a shipping). If you look at my editing history, you will see I am not one of those users who intentionally creates false information- I frequently attempt to seek out and destroy such detrimental edits. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Real episode, real title. End of story. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 16:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Normally, I would go along with this being a fake episode, but we have had stilted episode titles before that turned out to be real ("We Call it Maze" and "Make Play"). As stated elsewhere, Burgundy Ranger on ToonZone has been a reliable source in the past. We will be able to judge how accurate this is when the episode airs because real episode titles always match what happens in the episode. Or, we'll see a press release from Disney. :: As to what the episode is about, right now it's all speculation, so here's mine: this will be some kind of experiement where Candace and Jeremy get merged into one body or share thoughts or something similar. I also wouldn't put it past Dan and Swampy to take this shipping term and deliberately tease use with the possibility that the episode has shipping, only to turn it into something like the experiment I described. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Me to, minus the "merged thoughts" thing. I think they'll just be stuck in one body. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 16:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that'll bre the plot, it's too...cliche for P&F, and P&F do that kind of plot, I'd be with different charectors. Also, they'd never use a shippiping for a title if there wasn't any romance, or v shipping in it. (Gurgy) If they were making a Canderemy episode named "Canderemy", wouldn't they name all their shipping episodes "Phinabella" (SBTY) or "Ferbnessa" (Vanessassary Roughness"? Tpffan5196 17:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we are going to find out the plot of this episode for another few days or even for another several days, so I would sit tight and just wait to see what comes out about this episode. As for how they got the idea for the name of the episode - well, the fans of this show on numerous websites refer to the relationship between Candace and Jeremy as "Canderemy" - whether they got the idea from there is uncertain/unknwon, but is a good question that I am curious about. BigNeerav 20:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) @RRabit42: XD Yeah. Maybe that's what the episode's really about. P&I4EVAH! So many unsigned comments. Such a shame. Disney's official press release for Season 3 mentions that "Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s “Combine-inator” creates a strange occurrence," so I'm guessing RRabbit's prediction was right on the bunny...er, money. Yer pal, Mobo85 18:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) im mostly thinking its not real but theres an episode date 4 it (3/5/11, platypus day) but if it were real it wouldnt just be called "canderemy" they might kiss at some point that wouldnt be the whole point Episode Summary who took away my episode summary :The summary was removed because it was fake. We know nothing about this episode except for the title. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw the promo and it showed the robot dog. Bufrord and Baljeet are in it. Oh and Buford says "I would rather give a monkey a shower". When's that promo going on Youtube? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Youtube On the Canderemy page, there is a picture of Candace and Mrs. Johnson. Did the episode already air on On Demand? Tpffan5196 16:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No, that picture was from this page --> http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/02/22/phineas-ferb-jane-lynch-tina-fey/ - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Aww man! Tpffan5196 18:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, huh? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea Since the episodes combine Candace and Jeremy, it would be cool if we used a saying from the episode on a template noting that the page may be combined with another page. An example of a template like this is the "Oh, those kooky Dutch!" template. I have all the pins on [[http://www.clubpenguin.com|Club Penguin! So what? - bigpboy]] 01:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think you mean Template:Merge and Template:International. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah. I have all the pins on [[http://www.clubpenguin.com|Club Penguin! So what? - bigpboy]] 13:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mistake? Candace hides Jeremy in the dressing room. They get seperated. Jeremy somehow wakes up outside of the dressing room. Mistake, perhaps? NotAGothChick101 21:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that the dressing room had the curtains on both sides, not just the side Candace and Stacy were on. So I think it's likely that he woke up in dressing room after they got seperated and then just went out the other way. SingingCookie 22:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mambo No. 5 When it's played? Diovos 20:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :While Phineas, Ferb and their friends chased Rover. Michael.F 20:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah! SQUIDBOB TENTACLEPANTS!!!!!